Roles Reversed
by NeonDomino
Summary: A collection based around the AU: Role-Reversal. How Sirius and Remus' lives would have been if they had been born into each other's families. A collection based around Remus Black and Sirius Lupin.
1. Where it Begins

**Roles Reversed Collection**

 **This is going to be a collection of drabbles and one-shots set in a universe where Remus is born a Black and Sirius is born a Lupin.**

 **It was _supposed_ to just be five chapters. Until I started listing things I wanted to write and... well, it'll be more than five.**

* * *

1000 prompts - Grimmauld Place

365 Prompts - Location: Grimmauld Place

Resolution Challenge - Write a fic exploring one character only/Write a fic set in Marauder era/Write a five drabble/oneshot collection based around the same prompt - Prompt = role-reversal

Writing Club - Showtime: (word) patience

Writing Club - Buttons: (word) Repeat

Writing Club - Days of the Month - Role Reversal

Sticker Challenge - Location Collection - Write about a pureblood

Dragon Appreciation Month - 430 words

January Writing Month - 430 words

* * *

 **Where it Begins**

* * *

Remus curled up on his bed, a book in his hand. He tried to read the next page, but his eyes moved over the words, not taking in anything that was written there.

He listened to the voices as they grew louder and louder and tried to not pay attention to the hurtful words that were filtering into the conversation. He had listened to his father shout about how people would talk if Remus didn't go to Hogwarts - if the heir to the family was home-schooled. He'd be the first Black who wasn't a squib to not attend Hogwarts.

He could only hope the Headmaster's threat had been enough. Whatever Dumbledore had said when he had turned up in their living room two hours ago at least had them discussing the subject and at least one of his parents was on his side, even if it was for different reasons.

The insults were getting louder. _The beast. The monster. That thing upstairs_. Remus winced as each word echoed around the house, his mother not caring a lick if he heard what she said. He tried to pretend that the words didn't matter but with each slur, he felt smaller and smaller and more insignificant and worthless. But that was nothing new because he couldn't remember a time where she didn't make him feel like that. He suspected that he wouldn't even be in the house had it not been for his father.

He knew the only reason his parents kept him was because there was a lack of heir. His father didn't want to hand things over to his nieces as they were girls and his mother was actively trying to get pregnant and have another son so she could wipe Remus from the family tree.

He was only still a part of the family because he was their only son. Remus hated hearing his mother remind him of that over and over again as though she was doing him a favour. She was like a record, stuck on repeat - reminding him so often that he heard the words in his head when she wasn't there.

But when she finally had another son, he would be cast aside as though he didn't matter. He wasn't stupid enough to think otherwise.

His patience finally paid off as he heard his mother shriek and the sound of shattering and silence. Remus smirked. That meant his father had won and that meant he was going to Hogwarts.

That meant, for almost the whole year, he wouldn't be locked away from the outside world.

* * *

 **430 words**


	2. Facing His Fears

**Roles Reversed Collection**

 **This is going to be a collection of drabbles and one-shots set in a universe where Remus is born a Black and Sirius is born a Lupin.**

 **It was _supposed_ to just be five chapters. Until I started listing things I wanted to write and... well, it'll be more than five.**

* * *

Written for:

Ancient Runes - Task two - Write about someone facing his fears

1000 list - Plot Point - Pretending not to be afraid

365 prompts - Protecting someone

Writing Club - Character Appreciation - Protecting a child

Writing Club - Book Club - Penny: plain, humiliating someone, jealous

Tea Challenge - English Breakfast: Write a story set in the morning during breakfast time.

Sticker Challenge - Diagon Alley: Write about a shopping trip

Bath Bomb Challenge - Write about a maternal character being wonderful

Resolutions: What if : what if Remus was a pureblood

Yule Ball - Write about something that only happens once a year - Getting Hogwarts supplies

* * *

 **Facing His Fears**

* * *

Remus clutched the small bag of coins that his father had handed him as the man tapped the wall with his wand. His eyes widened as the bricks began to move, slowly transforming into an arch and allowing them entrance into Diagon Alley.

This was the first time in years he had been there. He recalled having gone as a small child, but retained very few memories of those early years, so he was terrified. It wasn't often he left the house, and when he did, they would floo straight to the place they were going and straight back again as soon as the errand was complete.

He had spent years in isolation - only allowed down to the parlour when his parents wanted to show off their perfect son, heir of the family. It was all an act and Remus pretended as best he could, knowing that a good performance would please his mother. Even a slight smile off the woman was something because no matter what his parents thought of him, they were still his parents and he would do anything to make them happy.

The idea of crowds terrified Remus in a way that he couldn't even begin to express. The idea of walking through crowds or going into shops alone and starting conversations with strangers made his heart race in a way that made him feel sick. His head felt foggy and he couldn't stop shaking.

"Stop that at once," Walburga hissed, her fingers squeezing his shoulder for a second to get his attention. She removed her hand quickly as though scared that she would catch his condition if she left it there. Remus missed the touch already. It wasn't often his parents would do anything like that, but it mattered when they did.

Eager to obey, Remus forced himself to take a deep breath. One at a time, calming himself. He could control the shaking but the sick feeling and the pounding heart and the foggy head remained. It was enough to fool his mother though and she turned her attention away, stepping through the arch and into Diagon Alley. Remus had no choice but to follow.

"I have tea after lunch and I will be home at around five," Walburga said. "You will arrive home at that time for dinner."

"Yes, Mother."

"Six," Orion said. "I have meeting this afternoon. Kreacher has already been informed in the change of time for dinner. I have informed Tom at the Leaky Cauldron that you'll be returning to eat."

"Thank you," Remus murmured, though he had every intention to get all of his shopping quickly so he wouldn't have to come back in after lunch. Perhaps he could find a table in the Leaky Cauldron that would allow him to be away from the crowds. He could read his school books until it was time to return home.

"Do you have your letter?"

Remus reached into his pocket. "I do," he confirmed.

"Very well. We have some business in the bank. I suggest you start with your wand and your robes as robes take time to be made. Do you remember which brick I tapped to open Diagon Alley?"

Remus nodded.

"Very well." Without another word, Orion began walking towards the bank, his mother following. Remus stood frozen, his eyes wide and fixed on them until they were out of sight. Only then did he try and move.

Though it was early in the morning and they had skipped breakfast to come out at this time, there were still more people than Remus would have liked milling around and it terrified him. Remus knew that Hogwarts would be the same - full of people rushing around. Classes of people. The Great Hall. The sorting.

He knew that he had to face the crowds today to prove to himself that he could do it. To prove that he would be able to manage at Hogwarts. If he couldn't do it today, then how would he do it for the next few years? How would he return to collect all of his school stuff in the upcoming years? Hogsmeade visits, clubs, classes, even the library at the school would have a lot of people.

He had to do this.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Remus took a step away from the wall, followed by another and another. People milled around him as he walked down the street and he found himself against the wall of a shop, panic flowing through him. He moved towards Ollivanders at a quick pace, trying not to run as he sought to get his wand.

This was ridiculous, he told himself, though he felt sick as people came too close, crowding him. He shouldn't be the one scared. After all, he was a werewolf. He was the stuff other people's nightmares were filled with, yet he couldn't even walk down a busy street. If anyone he knew saw him rushing along, it might get back to his parents and they would be displeased.

His constant isolation was the problem. Being alone most of the time made it hard for him to be around people. But he could do this. He was Remus Black - so what if he was a werewolf - that didn't take away his ability to fit in, to do something everyone else was comfortable doing.

He finally reached the wand shop and peeked in the window. Glad that the place was empty, Remus pushed the door open and walked inside.

...oOo...

Remus slowly made his way down the street, his eyes alternating between the shop signs and the crowds of people. Robes were second on his list. If he got his robes now, he could do the rest of his shopping, get his robes, then go and eat and not move from the Leaky Cauldron until it was time to return home.

His letter was clutched in his hand as he tried to get to the shop, but a group of people swerved towards him and Remus moved quickly to get out of their way. The group looked bigger than just one family shopping. Loud, pushing at each other, laughing, joking. It overwhelmed him and Remus stepped into an alley that he had been passing.

It wasn't busy. Perfect. He could get his supplies down there perhaps?

Before he could take more than three steps into the alley, he felt a hand close around his arm, pulling him back towards Diagon Alley. Remus tried to pull away from the grip, his eyes wide, until he saw a familiar face.

"You don't want to go down there," Mr Potter said, frowning at Remus. "It's dangerous."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise, Mr Potter."

The man's frown faded and he stared at Remus for a long moment. "Ah, Orion's boy. Is your father around?" Charlus looked around before turning his attention to the Alley. "Were you following him?"

"No. He went to the bank," Remus explained. "I'm not sure where he went afterwards."

"You didn't wander off did you? That's not a good idea at your age, Remus."

"He told me to be home at six," Remus explained. "He has meetings this afternoon and Mother has tea, otherwise it would have been five."

Charlus stared at Remus for a long moment, his eyes moving to the letter in Remus' hand. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Come. We're getting our son's Hogwarts things and we're not letting you walk around here alone. Have you gotten anything so far?"

"Oh, I'm fine getting things alone," Remus insisted. "I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"Dorea," Charlus said, glancing behind him. "Remus Black is getting his school things alone. His parents are… otherwise occupied." Remus didn't miss the tense tone in the man's voice and wondered if he was going to get into trouble. "But he's concerned that coming with us will be an inconvenience."

Dorea Potter appeared quickly, a warm smile on her lips. The concern was plain on her face. "Remus, I hope you are well, dear. Now. I'm sure your parents will be cross to find out that you were going into Knockturn Alley. Though I'm sure if you come with us, it'll distract me from telling them. We wouldn't want your mother to go into one of her tempers, would we?"

Remus had to admire the woman. He had never been blackmailed so nicely before.

"I understand," he murmured before turning to Charlus again. "Thank you for your offer, I'd love to accompany you and your family for the day."

The man grinned at him. "This is James. You walk with him and lead the way. It'll be nice for him to make a friend his own age."

A boy appeared and grabbed Remus' hand, shaking it so hard that Remus felt dizzy. "Hey, I'm James. Come on, we're about to get Quidditch brooms—"

"Next year," Charlus insisted. "Robes first."

"That's where I was about to go," Remus replied. He felt himself being pulled along by James and listened to the pair behind him murmuring to each other.

They were quiet but he managed to catch a few words, mostly Dorea being displeased by his parents. Not wanting to hear a bad word about them, he turned his attention away from them, noticing that there were lots of people around.

Panic began to set in again as he looked at the crowds and he pulled backwards, almost pulling James over as James was tugging him in the other direction.

A hand found his shoulder. "Not so good with crowds?" Dorea asked kindly. "Is that how you ended up going into Knockturn Alley?"

Remus gave a jerky nod and suddenly the Potters were walking either side of him, James leading the way. The hand remained on his shoulder and Remus felt a little at ease.

...oOo...

"That's a lot of books," Dorea said, her eyes on the pile Remus had picked. "Not just school books there?"

"I like to read," Remus explained, as Dorea's eyes scanned the titles. "I'll read anything."

"Do we have a secret Ravenclaw here?" she teased.

"Probably a Hufflepuff," Remus answered. "I don't think I'm good enough to get into any other house."

A look of anger flashed across Dorea's face so quickly, Remus thought he had imagined it, but she leaned down and looked at him carefully. "Remus, you're a good boy. I could tell from each time I met you. If you do end up in Hufflepuff, remember that that house is the one that will accept anyone. Not because it has no standards, but because the founder was someone who thought everyone was as welcome as the next person. Hufflepuffs are loyal and hardworking, and loyalty is important. In my eyes, it means that you'd be a very trustworthy person. That someone would be lucky to be paired with you in an assignment. You're also close to the kitchen and as I recall, you hold a certain fondness for chocolate."

"The kitchen?" Remus replied hopefully.

She nodded and Charlus laughed from behind her. "I'll tell you what, Remus. If you get into Hufflepuff, I'll tell you how to get into the kitchen."

"Will you tell me?" James begged.

"Maybe Remus will," Dorea said, giving James a pointed look. James nodded firmly, understanding what the look meant. Remus had no clue what was happening. He only knew that he didn't want the day to end… and he kind of actually wanted to be a Hufflepuff now.

"Just remember, Hufflepuffs matter too. They work hard and they look out for each other. All houses are important, Remus."

"Thank you," Remus replied softly, unable to keep the smile from his lips. Unsure of what else to say, he picked up his stack of books and headed towards the counter to pay.

...oOo...

It had been the best day of Remus' life. He had actually felt cared about. Mr. Potter had told bad jokes (Which side of a centaur has more hair? The outside!), James had given Remus this embarrassed look every time, rolling his eyes as he did so, and Dorea was so kind and caring that Remus was jealous. He imagined that they were the sort of parents that wouldn't care if their son was bitten because they treated James like he was the most valuable person in the world - not just because he was their heir, but because he was their son.

And best of all, they distracted him so much with talking in-between shops that he barely paid attention to the crowds.

"I'll see you on the train. I'm going to get there early and I'll save us a compartment," James said as Remus stood in front of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron.

Remus nodded shyly. "That'd be nice," he murmured "Thank you all for everything. I'll see you next week."

"Bye dear," Dorea said.

"Remus, I have another joke!" Charlus said, as Remus reached for the floo powder. "A wizard walks into a pub and orders a Forgetfulness Potion. He turns to the witch next to him and says, "So, do I come here often?"

Remus laughed politely as James groaned, looking completely humiliated at the joke. "I'll see you soon," he murmured, finally stepping into the fireplace with his purchases, wanting nothing more than to stay with the Potters.

* * *

 **2223 words**


	3. Cypress

**Roles Reversed Collection**

 **This is going to be a collection of drabbles and one-shots set in a universe where Remus is born a Black and Sirius is born a Lupin.**

 **It was _supposed_ to just be five chapters. Until I started listing things I wanted to write and... well, it'll be more than five.**

Thanks to Lizzy for betaing

Thanks to ManaketeSmoocher for pointing out where I called Remus ' _Lupin_ ' instead of _Black_ :)

* * *

1000 prompts - Spell: Lumos

365 - Item: Wand

Resolutions - Write about a non-living object

Writing Club - Showtime: (word) Worthy

Writing Club - Count Your Buttons: Item: Scroll, (Dialogue) "I do." (word) Pretty

Sticker Challenge - Write about someone getting a new wand.

* * *

 **Cypress**

My apologies for the titles - those that read my work will be aware that once in a while I come up with a good one.. but the rest of the time, my titles are crap.

But you're not here for the title... :p

* * *

Remus' gaze moved around the wand shop, his eyes falling on the stacks filled with wand boxes stacked on top of each other. He wondered about the filing system. Were they organised by wood? By their centre? By size? Obviously it would have to be all three, he decided. There would be a section for each core as that was the most limited option as there were three main ones used by Ollivander. Then each section would be sorted into wood type and finally by size.

There were no books to explain this, but Remus knew that's what he would do if he was in charge of a shop like this.

"Ah, Mr. Black, I've been expecting you," came a voice. Remus turned, noticing a man descending from the stairs to his left. "I remember your parents coming in for their wands."

Remus nodded his head, forcing a smile on his lips as the man described the wands they had received. He didn't want to be rude, but all he cared about was purchasing his own wand, not what wands other people had. He contained the impatience though - he didn't want to show bad manners and he hated being rude to people.

He certainly didn't want it getting back to his parents that he was failing the family name by not acting properly.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

A measuring tape flew up from the counter and it zipped around Remus, measuring everywhere. His height, his arm length and even the distance between the tip of his nose and his chin before returning to Ollivander. He grabbed it, pulled it taut and glanced at the length of the measuring tape before nodding and smiling.

He walked away, muttering to himself and began pulling out boxes seemingly at random. They were all from different sections and Remus had to wonder what his results had meant for Ollivander to be picking from all over the place. Surely the results would have narrowed something down - core or wood?

The books he read never mentioned anything about how the measuring affected the wand choice, but there was a mystery about the shop that kept Remus from asking. It felt like knowing the answer would spoil that mystery, so he kept his mouth shut and watched.

Mr. Ollivander lay the boxes across the desk, using his arm to nudge a scroll to the side, before his eyes found Remus'. "Go ahead," he said, lifting the first lid off.

Remus reached for the wand, but his fingers had barely grazed it before the wand was whipped away. The lid was removed from the second and Remus' hand moved over. He touched it, but a horrible sensation shot through him and he felt like he had been burned.

"Infused with wolfsbane," the man muttered and Remus paled at the words. Ollivander pulled that wand and another that had been laid out. "Keep going."

Scared now, Remus' fingers moved slower towards the next wand, thoughts rushing through his head about whether the wand-maker had somehow worked out his secret.

"Not to worry, Mr Black. Unless you're a vampire, none of these wands will harm you," the man said, smiling slightly. "As you came here whilst the sun is out, I have faith that you're not."

"But w-what about the last wand."

Mr. Ollivander stared at him for a long moment, before giving him a kind smile. "Allergies perhaps?" he suggested. The lie was obvious but Remus felt relieved. There was something about the wandmaker that made Remus believe that he wouldn't repeat this encounter to anyone else.

He certainly wasn't going to tell his mother and father. They would change their minds about Hogwarts. Remus turned his attention back to the boxes, his hand moving across the remaining five.

Before he could even reach for them, the boxes were snatched away and pushed to the side and Ollivander was seeking out new wands for him.

Another row of wands was laid out and the box lids were removed. Remus reached for the first one and was happy that Ollivander let him actually pick it up.

"Give it a flick," Ollivander said.

Remus took a deep breath and gave it a flick. He had practiced this at home, pretending that he had a wand. He had used a long ruler to copy movements he found in various books in the family library. But now he was holding the real thing.

"Lumos," he murmured softly, hopefully.

The wand was snatched from his hand before he could blink and Remus returned to the row of boxes. His hand hovered as he considered his next wand, but there was something about the second to last that made his hand stop on top of it.

"Go ahead," Mr Ollivander said, pushing the wand towards him eagerly.

Remus reached for it slowly. He could feel his magic on the surface, humming against his skin, buzzing the closer he got to the wand. Could this be it? Could this be his wand?

His fingers wrapped around the wood and he itched to cast a spell. "Should I…"

"The shop is immune to underage magic laws," Mr Ollivander explained. "The Ministry allow you to attempt spells in here whilst choosing a wand. Go ahead."

"Lumos." Remus flicked the wand, almost dropping it as a light appeared at the end of it. He wondered if there should be a draining feeling when he cast a spell or was it something he had to get used to?

"Almost," Ollivander said, grabbing the wand again. He rushed to the stacks, pulling out two more boxes and returning. The two new wands looked completely different than the first and Remus wondered how Ollivander was judging this. He had assumed when the man grabbed the wand away, that he just needed a different length or something. Not a wand that looked completely different.

He moved his hand between the wands, hesitating slightly. One of these could be his wand. His eyes moved between the woods before he shut his eyes, not wanting his knowledge on woods and their magical properties to influence his choice.

After a moment, his hand stilled over the wand on the left. The one on the right didn't make his hand itch to grab it, whereas the other did.

He picked it up, feeling the same sensations as the previous wand, but it was all magnified tenfold. This time, the magic inside of him seemed to stretch up his arm, shooting into his wand, ready.

He flicked his wand. "Lumos." A light appeared with much more ease. It was brighter than the first and lacked the draining sensation the first one had. The wand felt like the book had described - an extension of him - a conductor of his magic.

"Perfect." Mr Ollivander flicked his wand and all of the other boxes returned to their place. "And the counter?"

"Nox." The light disappeared instantaneously. "I like this one."

Ollivander nodded, pleased. "A cypress wand," he said, reaching to take the wand back. He examined it. "Cypress wands are symbolic of nobility."

Remus snorted. "My parents will be pleased then."

"Ah. Not that kind of nobility. The type that means that you would lay down your life for what is right. Wizards like you are rare. It's not often I sell a cypress wand to anyone, Mr. Black, and I consider it a great honour as I know you'll do good things with this wand."

"I'll… I hope I will," Remus said, wondering if he was worthy of such a wand.

"The wand chooses the wizard," Ollivander pointed out. "You let the wand choose you - I saw it myself. It contains a faithful core that won't be swayed to the dark arts and a wood that shows that you would protect others. It gives you a lot to live up to. Do you think you can live up to it?"

Remus considered his words. Maybe he thought lowly of himself, but this is the wand that chose him. The wand saw potential and so did the Headmaster of the school. Hope bloomed in his chest. "I do."

Remus stared at the wand as Ollivander put it into the box again, before turning to the scroll and writing Remus' name on a long list along with the number seven. The numbers at the top quickly changed and Remus realised the scroll was to keep track of how many purchases had been made.

"Cypress wand with a unicorn hair core. Ten and a quarter inches," the man said. "That will be seven sickles."

Remus nodded, reaching for his money. He counted out seven coins and handed them over, receiving the wand in return.

"Thank you," he murmured, tucking the box away into one of the inside pockets of his robe. He opened his mouth to ask some questions, but the door opened behind him, making him jump. A pretty woman came in holding her daughter's hand and Remus thanked Ollivander again before catching the closing door and leaving.

Choosing a wand felt like a private experience and he didn't want to intrude on the next customer's turn. He could ask his questions another time.

* * *

 **1,534 words**


	4. The Last Appointment

**Roles Reversed Collection**

 **This is going to be a collection of drabbles and one-shots set in a universe where Remus is born a Black and Sirius is born a Lupin.**

 **It was _supposed_ to just be five chapters. Until I started listing things I wanted to write and... well, it'll be more than five.**

Thanks to Lizzy for betaing

* * *

Assignment 1 - Charms - Write about someone wishing something or someone away

1000 prompts - St. Mungos

365 - Creature: Werewolf

Writing Club - Character Appreciation - Relationship: Mother

Writing Club - Book Club: Albert - (object) galleon (word) powerful (emotion) pride

Writing Club - Showtime - colour:indigo

Writing Club - Count Your Buttons - (object) goblet, (character) Rodolphus

Writing Club - A Year in Entertainment - (object) photo album

Stickers - Write about someone different

Bath Bomb - Night Fever - Set your story in the dead of night

* * *

 **The Last Appointment**

* * *

Remus curled up on his bed, his photo album in his hands as he recovered from the latest transformation. He flicked through the pages, his eyes moving across the pictures. Sure they didn't look like the Potters, but his parents at least had some pride in their eyes when it came to him.

The majority of the pictures were from before he was bitten of course. Not that he could remember these days, but the evidence was there in the pictures. His parents loved him once. His father's hand rested proudly on Remus' shoulder and his hand was in his mother's, and Remus found himself lingering on that one page.

As he always did.

It was his favourite picture. He looked around four years old and they looked like a family. A strict one, but a real family. The pictures helped him during that time because it made him believe that if they had loved him once, they could do so again. All he had to do was get rid of this curse inside of his body.

Getting rid would gain his mother and father back. Getting rid meant he could be a family with them again - that he wouldn't be pushed aside and disowned if they had another child.

A tap at his door had him shutting the album and shoving it into the bedside table. He was always afraid his mother would burn the pictures if she saw them. He stood and walked over, pulling the door open.

"You have an appointment tonight," Walburga said. "Be dressed and ready at midnight." Remus glanced between her and Kreacher, who was standing next to her clutching Remus' dinner tray.

"Yes, Mother."

There was a curl to her lips on the word: 'mother' as thought it sickened her each time she heard it, but she merely turned and headed back down the stairs. Remus sighed, moving aside to let the house-elf in.

Kreacher didn't say a word to him and Remus didn't even try. The house-elf was polite for three reasons. First - he was still a Black, even if he was one to be shameful of. Two: when the house-elf had been nasty, Remus' father had gotten very angry, insisting that Kreacher was forgetting his place in the household. Third: Kreacher was forbidden to mention Remus' condition, hint at it or even acknowledge in any way that he was aware of it.

The reaction from his father had given him hope at the time, but it was clear that Orion did it because he was concerned that Kreacher would slip up and someone would find out Remus' condition. There was nothing more.

He sat down at his desk and reached for the goblet of pumpkin juice. The door clicked shut after Kreacher left and Remus enjoyed another meal alone.

Perhaps at this appointment, his Healer would have news about some sort of cure. Then he wouldn't be this thing for much longer.

Then he'd be like everyone else again. He wished more than anything that he wasn't a werewolf and that he was just a normal boy.

...oOo...

Remus' mother let go of his shoulder quickly and Remus hurried as she moved away from him towards St. Mungo's. She always rushed, fearful someone would see her. Remus knew it was because she would have to lie about why they were there and it was easier to just avoid people.

That's why they always came in the middle of the night.

Remus thought that arriving in the night looked more suspicious. If they came in the day, yes, they could be spotted more easily.. .but at the same time, there were crowds to blend into. More people around meant that they would be less likely to be noticed. The arrival could be passed off as a check-up or whatever people did there in the day.

Arriving at night just appeared more suspicious in his eyes.

"We are here to see Healer Levy," Walburga said.

The Receptionist flicked her wand, causing all of the scrolls to shuffle around. She glanced over the one that landed in front of her. "Yes. You can go straight up."

Walburga turned from the desk without even a thank you and began walking towards the lift. As soon as she reached it, the doors opened and Mrs. Lestrange and her son Rabastan stepped out.

Walburga stiffened. "Marissa," she said, fixing a smile on her face.

"Walburga. Whatever are you doing here at this time of night?"

"My darling son was messing about in the attic," she said quickly. "We have some old school books up there and he's so eager to get started on his Hogwarts education that he was searching them out. His own first year ones weren't challenging enough." She gave Remus a look full of pride and Remus nervously smiled back. He _had_ done that the other day - so his mother had actually noticed?

"Unfortunately we didn't realise that a ghoul had recently taken up residence there and Remus got hurt. I can't take any chances with our heir."

"Of course," Marissa replied. "You know Rabastan has always had a few health concerns. His cough is back and I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

Walburga glanced at Rabastan and Remus followed her gaze, watching the older boy who looked pale and sickly. He had never seen Rabastan at any of his parent's parties but knew not to ask questions. Questions were rude.

"It's nice to meet you," he murmured instead, holding out his hand.

Rabastan took it, shaking it quickly before pulling his hand back. "You too."

"I hope your son feels better soon," Walburga said, her tone dripping with concern.

"Yes. I must rush, I must get him home again." Marissa smiled between the pair before walking away.

"Very good," Walburga said, as they stepped into the waiting lift. Remus couldn't help but smile. The pride had left her voice, but any words that he had done something right were valued.

...oOo...

Remus didn't like Healer Levy. Maybe it was because the man treated Remus like he wasn't worthy to even be in his office, or perhaps it was the series of medications that Remus had been given in hopes that it helped cure him. Or perhaps how he thought Remus was an evil creature. There was no end to the list.

"The check-up went well," the man said, scribbling something on his parchment. "As he will be a student, I'll be referring his care to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts."

"And you said at our last meeting you've heard about some studies?" Walburga pushed.

Remus stiffened. It had been a year since the last 'study' and he still felt sick at the memory of the last doses of medication that made it feel like he was burning from the inside out. The last study that had landed him in St. Mungos.

"And have tests been done correctly? My husband wasn't pleased last time and he wants to see everything on the study before we agree."

The man nodded, looking worried at the mention of Orion and Remus couldn't blame him. After all, Orion was a powerful man and could ruin this man's reputation without even trying. "I've got the information ready for him. There have been tests run on this and successful results."

"Will it make him human?" Walburga asked.

Healer Levy shook his head. "No. So far it allows the wolf to retain the human-like mind."

Remus glanced at his mother.

"So it's a waste of time?"

"It means that I'll be in control of my actions and less of a threat," Remus offered quietly. "It means that there is less chance of me being found out."

Walburga paused. "What do you require?"

"It's not anywhere near ready yet. A donation could speed things up," Levy said hopefully.

Walburga opened the large indigo purse she had brought with her, pulling out a small pouch and Levy opened it, pulling out a Galleon. "This makes a good start. Give me a few minutes and I'll have the information ready for your husband."

"Does it hurt?" Remus asked, only to find his questioned ignored.

For the millionth time, he wished he wasn't a werewolf. His life would be so much better if he was just like everyone else.

* * *

1,386 words


	5. Just Me

**Roles Reversed Collection**

 **This is going to be a collection of drabbles and one-shots set in a universe where Remus is born a Black and Sirius is born a Lupin.**

 **It was _supposed_ to just be five chapters. Until I started listing things I wanted to write and... well, it'll be more than five.**

Thanks to Lizzy for betaing

* * *

1000 - Title: Just Me

365 - Word: illusion

Resolutions: Write a collection based around a certain character - 5/5, Write a collection based around the same prompt - 5/5

Writing Club - Character Appreciation: Starting a new life

Writing Club - Book Club - Mary - (word) care, (word) sacrifice (action) escaping

Writing Club - Showtime - Write a fic with only two characters.

Writing Club - Count Your buttons: Picture Frame

Sticker Challenge - Write about someone who carries a heavy burden

* * *

 **Just Me**

* * *

Remus studied the checklist on his bed as he put everything back into his trunk as tidy as he possibly could. He had checked the trunk six times already, but another time couldn't hurt. He carefully replaced the books into the bottom of the trunk before putting his robes on top.

Packing didn't take long since he didn't have much. His school stuff and some robes, underwear and clothing and books from home. He knew as the years went, the trunk wouldn't be so empty, but for now it would be manageable.

He slipped the photo album into the side of the case, before picking up a photo-frame from his dresser and tucking it in the top set of clothes.

He looked around again, making sure he had everything he needed and glancing at his list once more before closing his trunk.

"Kreacher."

The house-elf appeared with a pop, his eyes looking at Remus with something close to disdain. "What does Master require?"

"Can you please bring my trunk down? Actually, could you also help me get it to the curb? The taxi will be arriving in a few minutes."

The house-elf bowed and left the room with the trunk. Remus glanced around again before following downstairs.

...oOo...

Remus sat on the trunk by the curb as he waited for the cab. He was outside a few minutes early and as he looked down the street, he found himself considering life at Hogwarts.

He knew he'd have to take care with his secret - he would have this massive thing on top of him throughout his stay at Hogwarts, but he would manage. The burden was worth it. He knew he was sacrificing a lot - he was giving up his privacy because he'd be sharing a room with other boys. But he was escaping from a home that felt like a prison. This was his escape. He thought that things would change at the last moment, that the idea of leaving would just be an illusion, but he was waiting on the cab, and a black taxi had just turned the corner and was coming towards him.

It pulled up and Remus was eager to get started with his new life. He stood up, ready to pack away his trunk.

* * *

 **379**


End file.
